Future Stars
by Saciice
Summary: Sailor Moon one shot. Ares is the second born child of Sailor Mars and hates his life in the Moon Kingdom, where a war is going on.


**Future Stars**

The little prince watched as Princess Small Lady Serenity left her mother's court, her guardians in her wake. The Princess nodded to them and they all pulled out little pen's.

"Chibi Moon Power! Make-Up!"

"Ceres Power! Make-Up!"

"Pallas Power! Make-Up!"

"Vesta Power! Make-Up!"

"Juno Power! Make-Up!"

He watched them transform into Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Vesta and Sailor Juno. They started talking, but were too far away for him to listen, so he turned back towards the doors to the Queen's court, waiting for Sailor Pluto. As he watched he saw another Sailor, one he had only heard about in stories; Sailor Sirius, legendary warrior. She was the third strongest Senshi in the solar system, stronger than even Sailor Uranus or Sailor Saturn. The only ones who could beat her were the Moon Senshi themselves, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. He had never realized how _young_ she was. She looked about his age. Sailor Sirius waved to Sailor Chibi Moon before walking through the Queen's ornate doors. He thought about going to see what Neo-Queen Serenity was saying to the famous Sailor Sirius, but suddenly Pluto came out. Catching his eye, she winked at him and tossed him a key to take him through time.

Having what he wanted, he considered leaving, but then decided to say goodbye to Sailor Chibi Moon, who was a good friend of his. Slipping the key in his pocket, he ran forward.

"Chibiusa-chan!" he called out. Sailor Chibi Moon looked up in surprise.

"Ares-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you off," he responded, smiling angelically while Sailor Pluto glared at him.

"Oh! OK!" Chibiusa came forward and hugged him goodbye, and he noticed the Asteroid Senshi giving him skeptical looks. Ares didn't know if this was because of his presence or the hug.

"Well, good luck, Serenity-hime." He grinned at her and turned to leave. There was a flash of bright, pink light behind him as he walked and soon Sailor Pluto had caught up to him.

"Prince, you were meant to be inconspicuous. People are not meant to know you were here," she chastised.

"Oh, Pluto-chan," Ares said, hugging his older friend around the waist. "The only people who know are you, me and the five Senshi who have just travelled to the past. What does it matter?" Pluto smiled at the boy, knowing she could not stay angry at him. He was one of the children of the Inner Senshi, but as he was both a second-born and a boy he was rather under appreciated. His older sister always gave him a hard time and he had found it hard to turn to the other second-born's, who weren't as interested in being a Senshi. Not that Ares wanted to be a Senshi; he just didn't want to be overshadowed. He used to turn to his father, but as the kids got older and physically less reliant on their parents, the man had to begin working more. He worked directly under King Endymion and was therefore very busy of late.

Ares had found Pluto by accident, when he was hiding from his sister. Chibiusa had added Hotaru and the Sailor Quartet to her best friends and hadn't been visiting as often, so the company was welcome.

"I guess it doesn't matter. Come on; let's go see the rest of your generation." Ares hung his head and walked with his companion to his sister and cousins. They weren't _biologically_ his cousins, but he had never thought of them as _friends_. He had christened them 'cousins' years ago.

"Ares-kun!" called out Eunomia. Eunomia was the other second-born his age, daughter to Sailor Mercury, and she liked to think they were good friends. The Inner Senshi, his mother included, had all dubbed her his girlfriend, and sometimes he thought that even Eunomia herself agreed. He, however, did not.

"Hey, Euno-chan. What's everyone doing?" he asked, looking around at his other three cousins.

"The first-borns are in your sister's room, talking. Peitho and Eros are fighting over Zeus' attention–"

"Again?

"Yes, again."

Ares sighed and looked over at Pluto's retreating back.

"Pluto-chan, wait up!" Not even saying goodbye to Eunomia, he turned and ran after Pluto.

"Don't you want to stay with your comrades?" she asked him when he was once again by her side.

"No," he said simply.

"What about your beloved?"

Ares groaned.

"I _have_ no beloved," He sighed again and thought about his upcoming secret trip. "If I can, I will find my beloved in the past. Neo-Queen Serenity would let me bring her here, right? If I found her?"

"She probably would. Neo-Queen Serenity is a deep believer in love. If she couldn't let her come here she would help you settle there, in the past, even if you're mother objected." Ares' eyes sparkled at this.

"In the past… where I won't be just one of the 'second-born's'." He smiled wistfully. "I'll go to school, and have friends and I'll meet mama properly…" Pluto smiled fondly at him, glad she was causing this happiness. "When can I go?"

"You and your Inner cousins are meeting your Outer cousins in a week to go into hiding. Once you are about to leave you will instead go to the past. I will cover for you here. Remember, Ares; you must not tell them about the war; Chibiusa does not know the real reason she was sent to the past. And you must not tell them who you are until the right time. Have you chosen a name?"

"Yes. I've been doing research into my own name sake and have decided on Hino Ikusa."

"Battle of fire?" Pluto asked him, doubtful.

"Well, Ares was the Greek god of War, and the Roman equivalent of Mars. Us second-born's are all named after mythology; Eunomia, Peitho, Eros, Zeus..."

"If I have a child I will name it something that isn't mythological, if you like."

"Do you... do you really think you'll have a child?" Ares asked quietly.

"No, not really. But, who knows? I _might_..." Pluto sighed. "Let's go sit at the door for a while, OK, Ares-kun?"

"_Hai_, Pluto-chan_._"

* * *

**Just a one shot. Was originally going to be continued but I got no fan-love for it so I think I'll leave it like this. Wow, so I guess this is my first complete story?**

**But if I get any fan-love for this I'll continue it, though I am not hopeful.**

**Love,  
Sace**


End file.
